If It's Dinsday, This Must Be Castle Town
by Lady Norbert
Summary: Rusl, retired and bored, schemes to matchmake his friends from the Resistance - Auru with Telma and Shad with Ashei. The much less serious sequel to "Til the Sun Grows Cold and the Stars Grow Old."
1. The Goddesses Must Be Crazy

**Author's Notes:** This is set in the fic universe of my multichaptered story, "Til the Sun Grows Cold and the Stars Grow Old," but although references to events in that story are made, you don't have to have read it in order to get this. All you need to know is that Link and Zelda are married, Auru and Ashei are captains in the royal guard, Shad is the court linguist and historian, and Rusl is retired. The title is a spoof of a film called _If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Belgium_, but has nothing to do with the plot; when I realized this would have to be more than a one-shot, I decided all the chapter titles would be movie spoofs too. None of them have anything to do with the plot either, except for one. Feedback welcome!

* * *

If It's Dinsday, This Must Be Castle Town  
Chapter One: The Goddesses Must Be Crazy

I had already returned to Ordon and my family when Link came to the village to bring us some interesting tidings. The first, of course, I had already known - he was the celebrated Hero of Twilight, he'd saved us all, no surprises. I wasn't even too shocked when he informed us that he and Princess Zelda had married in the restored castle's chapel, though the fact that the castle _had_ been restored so easily is something I've never quite gotten the straight of. Link has always been pretty vague on the matter. He seemed horrifically embarrassed that he was now technically a 'Highness,' and truly humbled by the fact that Uli and I had named our infant daughter Linka, in his honor.

The only thing that really _did_ come as any sort of surprise was his gift to me. Auru, Ashei and Shad had all accepted royally-appointed posts, but Link apparently suspected that I was going to refuse. In lieu of a captaincy, therefore, he'd brought me a very fine horse from the royal stables, one which had apparently belonged to Princess Zelda's father before his death. "I mean to come and visit when I can," he explained, "but how often that's likely to be, I can't really say. My...well, my duties are different, now." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking boyish. "So I thought that Desdra, here, would help keep _you_ from being too much of a stranger to Castle Town. Telma has a room with your name on it, she says."

"Well, I guess I can't refuse an invitation like that, now, can I?"

It took a while for me to fall into any sort of a pattern, but gradually, one did emerge. Every sixth week, I found myself saddling Desdra and preparing to ride into Castle Town for a few days. It wasn't a totally social arrangement; the Princess had expressed a desire to see increased trade among the different provinces, so I took on the responsibility of transporting Ordonian crops and wares to the market in Castle Town. I suspected Link of encouraging the Goron tradesman with whom I did business to be generous with Ordon, but he would never own up to it. In any event, it gave me a sort of official reason to take the trips.

Once business was concluded, of course, I made my way to that warm and familiar bar that had been like a second home on so many occasions. Telma was always glad to see me, but then, she'd always been an emotional sort of lady. I'd sit and wait, and soon, my friends would make their way to join us. Link couldn't come very often, what with being a Prince and so on, but he'd always send a message by Shad to give his greetings and invite me to tea at the palace before I went home. The first message of this sort made me laugh in my sleeve - Link, the ranch hand, inviting me to high tea in the Hylian court as though we were both to the manor born. I laughed even harder when I actually arrived, fully expecting dainty porcelain cups and stilted conversation, only to find that we were really sitting down to a few glasses of ale and some of Telma's meat pies. "Well, we _do_ have an image to maintain," he explained with a grin. "So I let the nobles think we're having tea."

Apparently, our friends were in on the ruse. Shad and Ashei took it in turns to smuggle the meat pies up to the castle once a week. As Auru put it, "A man needs real food."

"And you don't get much more manly than Telma's meat pies, yeah?" Ashei concurred.

* * *

For the first several months, I was rather distracted, just relishing the fact that I could still be a part of all my old friends' lives as we shared in the days of peace. Link became a father and was gracious enough to schedule the infant's blessing at a time when he knew I'd be in town, so I could enjoy the distinction of being godfather to Princess Midna Zelda. It was like a family reunion whenever I arrived, and the pang of leaving them again was only eased by the knowledge that I had my other, dearer family waiting for me, and it wouldn't be all that long until I saw this one again.

I don't, in hindsight, remember exactly what it was that made me start paying attention to 'the kids,' as Auru and I have always referred to Shad and Ashei. Some indefinable spark, some brief shared gaze...the exact details are fuzzy at best. Gradually, however, I began to realize that there was something going on there, and I spent probably more time than a grown man should watching for evidence. It came in spurts - the way Shad, always the first to arrive, would watch the door like a hawk until Ashei walked through it, was suggestive. More suggestive was the unwonted flush that colored her pale cheeks when he admired her new captain's uniform, not to mention the simple fact that she allowed him to live after making such a remark. It was a slow observation process, hindered by my infrequent visits, but I was pretty convinced that I knew the score.

"Oh, heavens, yes," Telma said, when I made a discreet inquiry. "You don't know the half of it, Rusl m'dear. I don't think I've seen two young people so hopelessly oblivious to their own feelings since...why, I think since you were pining after Uli." She gave me a sly grin.

"That wasn't so very long ago," I replied with a laugh.

"I'm trying to give Ashei a nudge in the right direction," she added conspiratorially, "but I might have better luck convincing Louise to flirt with the boy." The cat, hearing her name, glanced up and meowed. "Perhaps you might try putting a flea in his ear? Let me know if he takes the bait."

I was game enough, but the opportunity didn't strike until my next visit. I was just coming out of the Castle Town branch of Malo Mart, having stopped in to give the peculiar toddler businessman a message from his parents, when I spotted Shad getting his shoes shined. By the look of it, he'd stepped in a puddle or something, and well, the court historian and personal aide of the Prince Consort must keep up appearances. But it was the slightly rapt, slightly offended expression on his face that caught my attention.

"Soal, you can't be serious?"

"Oh, aye." The shoeshine boy nodded gravely. "Riled her up something fierce that day, they did. Cap'n Ashei must have chased those girls clean across Castle Town, threatenin' to scalp the lot of them."

"But why? Ashei's not a violent sort."

"Said something about her being a right hoyden. No manners at all. She was ignoring 'em well enough until one of them said something about her father and how he didn't do a very good job of raisin' her. She just kind of snapped after that."

I couldn't really blame Ashei; she'd been only thirteen when her father died, and she had idolized him. From what Soal was describing, she couldn't have been more than sixteen when this particular infraction had occurred and, knowing what I knew of the empty-headed girls who hung around Purlo's gaming stand, I could easily believe them capable of that sort of malice. But it was Shad's reaction to the story which interested me most. He adopted a quietly angry look, of a sort that I have seen on his face but rarely, and said, "They've no right to talk. She's worth twelve of them any day of the week."

If I'd harbored any doubts about Shad's feelings up to that point, they were obliterated. I didn't let him catch sight of me, however, but made my way to the bar and waited for him. For a time, the evening progressed in the usual fashion; I sat with Shad at the bar and indulged him while he nattered on about I don't even know what. Across the room, Ashei had assembled enough players for a round of five-card draw and was dealing the cards.

"Sometimes," I quipped, "I want to warn the people who play cards with our girl." _Our girl_ was a term of endearment Auru had devised long ago to describe Ashei. "They really need to hang onto their wallets."

"Well, she is very good at what she does." Shad smiled, his gaze straying in her direction.

"And their hearts," I added slyly. "She's grown up quite pretty, I must say."

"Y-yes."

We were silent for a moment. I watched Shad's eyes; they were following every move of the dealer's white hands. Finally, throwing caution to the wind, I ventured, "You do realize that we all know?"

He looked at me quickly, pale. "Know...what?"

"Shad, come on. I've known you how many years? And how long have I known her? It was always just a matter of time."

The pallor was replaced by a deep flush. "I...I've tried to...keep it hidden," he admitted. "I tried for ages to deny it even to myself. I'm not the sort of gentleman who interests her."

"So...why not do something to change that?" I suggested. "Do something to get her attention. Something that would impress her."

"Like what?"

I tried not to laugh at the hungry look in his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe...start playing cards more. Mind like yours, you could become an expert in no time. Or beat her at darts, you know how she is about darts."

"Something to impress her...get her attention...do you really think that would work? I mean...do you really think...I'd have a chance?" He was so dubious. It reminded me of myself, when I was his age.

"Honestly? I think you'd have the best chance of any man in Castle Town. She already lets you take liberties that no one else is permitted - nobody else is allowed to call her Ash, not even Telma. And I really think if any other man had told her the cut of the new uniforms flattered her, she'd have given him a black eye or worse. You? You got a blush and a sock on the arm!"

"Which, from a lady whose hands are encased in steel gauntlets at the time, is not precisely a love tap," he replied wryly, rubbing his upper arm at the memory. "Well...nothing ventured, nothing gained, I suppose. I can try."

* * *

"Rusl! Honey, you are not going to believe what's happened since you were here last."

A month after Shad and I had our little discussion, I walked into the bar and was hailed by Telma. "What's wrong?"

"It was last weekend," she said, gesturing toward a stool as if to say I needed to sit down for this news. "Shad was in a fistfight."

I paused, then stuck a finger in my ear and wiggled it. "I'm sorry, Telma, my hearing must be going. I thought you said Shad was in a fistfight."

"Right here in the bar!" She looked agitated, and yet oddly pleased. "He walked over to a man, they exchanged a few words, and then Shad punched him clean across the jaw! Of course, he was promptly knocked senseless by the man's friends, but oh, I couldn't believe he had it in him!"

"Why in the world would he do that?"

"We had to wait for him to come around to find out. Rusl...the man made a comment about Ashei. He was defending Ashei's honor!" She looked giddy, like a schoolgirl. "Oh, she was so angry..."

"Angry?" All I could think was that when I advised Shad to do something to impress the girl, getting himself beaten up was not what I'd had in mind. "Why angry?"

"Oh, she thinks he thinks she needs to be protected, and he keeps trying to tell her that's not it at all...of course that's not it. But when I tried to suggest that maybe he did it because he's sweet on her, she dismissed the idea right away."

"What did the guy say, anyway? The one that Shad hit, I mean."

"He wouldn't be specific. I got the impression it was somewhat...lecherous." Telma scowled at that; Ashei was essentially her foster daughter. "He ought to be grateful that it was Shad who overheard, and not me."

"Or me," said Auru, joining the conversation in time to overhear the last of it. "I still can't believe he did that, though. He's always been an asset to the Resistance, but more in an intellectual capacity than a lethal one. Let's face it, the boy is a pacifist. This is...entirely out of character."

I pressed a hand to my eyes for a moment. "I think I may have put the idea in his head," I confessed.

"Rusl! You?"

"Accidentally." I glanced at Telma. "You _did_ suggest I put a flea in his ear. I said he ought to try something that might...impress her."

"Oh, no. Rusl," said Auru, shaking his gray head, "I'm surprised at you. A man of your age and experience...you should know better than to try matchmaking. At least, it shouldn't be attempted without help."

"_You_ want to help, Auru honey?" Telma looked shocked.

"You aren't the only ones who are tired of watching those two circle each other like a pair of lovesick Keese," he retorted. I couldn't suppress a guffaw at the mental picture.

Neither could Link, when I related the matter to him over "tea" a day later. I was honestly waiting for him to drop to the carpet and roll around laughing, so uncontrollable was his mirth. "Oh...oh," he managed, finally catching his breath. "I saw the black eye...didn't want to pry...and here it was for Ashei's sake? That's priceless."

"A little bit," I agreed. "I'm not sure what to do now, though."

He sobered. "I suppose I could ask Zelda for her opinion," he mused, "but matchmaking's not entirely her forte - especially not when it comes to the palace guards. If Ashei were one of her ladies-in-waiting, it might be more easily arranged."

I snorted. "Now there's something we'll never see."

"True," he agreed. "It's kind of a pity. Zelda's been itching to throw a royal ball of some sort, but we'd never get Ashei into a dress."

"I don't think _we_ should try. Telma might persuade her," I mused, "but there'd probably have to be threats of violence involved, or serious guilt-tripping. And Shad might not survive the shock." It was Link's turn to snort, and soon he was laughing hard all over again.

"Something amuses Your Highness?" asked a droll voice, and I looked up to see Shad opening the door. The black eye was faded somewhat, but still visible. "Hello, Rusl. Terribly sorry to have missed you last night."

"No harm done, old friend." Taking a liberty to which I figured I was entitled, I peered at him. "That's quite a shiner."

He flushed. "Yes, well...battle wounds, you know."

Link sputtered in a most un-royal fashion, hiding his face behind his ale tankard. "All's fair in love and war."


	2. One Flew Over the Cucco's Nest

If It's Dinsday, This Must Be Castle Town

Chapter Two: One Flew Over the Cucco's Nest

* * *

I have to admit that, with the situation standing as it did between "the kids," I was vastly curious for news. The Postman, that indefatigable entity, was rarely spotted in Ordona Province, so updates were scarce, and I was eager to get back to Telma's and find out if they'd made any progress. My disappointment was profound, therefore, when I returned to Castle Town the following month and found that the incident had blown over as though it had never occurred. There was a slightly elevated formality to the way Shad and Ashei treated each other, but otherwise, they were acting much the same as they always had.

"I'd hoped for _some_ sort of development," I complained to Auru over dinner. We were sitting in the corner of the bar which Telma continued to reserve for the Resistance members.

"Rusl, you're turning into one of the grannies who scuttle around doing nothing but inserting their noses into other people's love lives," he challenged with a laugh. "Telma and I want them to pair off just as much as you do - possibly more, since we see it daily. But these things have to happen in their own time, as I keep telling her."

I paused, tankard halfway to my mouth, and eyed him over the brim. "You two discuss this often, I take it."

"Fairly frequently. It gives her something to do." He spread his hands. "She's given up on winning Renado's affections, after all...he made it _quite_ plain that he's determined to be faithful to his wife's memory. Talking about her nestlings keeps her mind off of the matter."

"Ah. Of course." The gears in my mind were turning.

* * *

"I figure this is perfect, Link," I told the Prince.

"I completely agree. I'm glad you like it."

I laughed. Link was showing me the new range he had planned. Shad had assisted him with the geographical specifics, and even as we spoke, it was being established just outside of the Castle Town borders. "It's part of my plan to revitalize the army," he explained. "The Gorons and Zora who have joined the ranks have their own special weaponry, but I really want to see some of the men in the army become proficient with the crossbow. It's immensely effective when used by someone skilled."

"You going to be the first one to try it?"

"Was hoping." He grinned.

"The targets shatter when they're struck, though, don't they? Isn't that going to go through a lot of targets in a short space of time?"

"They do," he agreed. "That's why they're going to be mounted on haystacks, for the most part; it will help absorb a lot of the impact and reduce the number of broken targets." He rolled up the parchment plans. "Of course, that won't help with the bomb arrows."

"Bomb arrows?"

"You know how Barnes taught me to attach bombs to my regular arrows in order to make explosive projectiles. He's worked out a way to do the same thing with smaller bombs and crossbow bolts. In fact, he's planning to open a second branch of his factory here in Castle Town, specifically to be able to supply the army at a more expedient, efficient, and cost-effective rate." He looked up, and did a double-take at the expression on my face. "...what?"

"You, my royal friend, have been spending _entirely_ too much time with Shad."

It was Link's turn to laugh. "Maybe," he admitted. "Speaking of whom, _he_ wants to try out the crossbow range when it opens."

"You're going to let our beloved scholar use a weapon that doesn't double as a bookmark? You think that's a good idea?"

Link smirked. "No, but _you_ might, when I tell you that Ashei's being trained as the chief instructor."

"Aha. That explains a lot, doesn't it? I wondered about the sudden interest."

"For the sake of your scheme, I'm glad I didn't ask Auru to take on the job. Which reminds me, didn't you mention him when you first arrived?"

"Right. I'm starting to suspect that the situation between Ashei and Shad might just be analogous to the one between Auru and Telma."

He gave me a _look_. "Has Ordon grown that dull in my absence, Rusl?"

"No. Though I admit that drawing up romantic entanglements among our friends here is a lot more entertaining than imagining Ilia and Fado."

"Please, I just ate."

We both laughed. "I am serious about Auru and Telma, though," I continued. "And I actually have an idea. I've already got the two of them working with me on getting Shad and Ashei together, so maybe I should get the kids working on the same project in reverse."

"I don't think you'd need to work too hard on convincing Telma," he pointed out. "She's romantic enough to start, it wouldn't take too much effort. Auru's the inscrutable one. Getting Shad and Ash in on the plan isn't a bad idea, though. Might distract them from the fact that everyone's trying to run _their_ love lives."

"Well, when they're all as happily settled as you and Zelda, you'll be glad I meddled," I joked. "But the day is getting on, and I do need to start for home before much longer. Any chance of you letting me see my godchild before I depart?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you're planning to make my daughter the next target of your matchmaking enterprise."

* * *

Before I left the castle, however, I paid a visit to Ashei at her post. "I just stopped by to tell you - Link told me all about the crossbow range, and how he's chosen you to be the chief instructor. You'll be perfect for the job."

Any defiance which had begun to spark in her eyes faded, and she looked pleased. "Thanks, Rusl. Should be interesting, yeah?"

"I'm looking forward to trying it out myself. Link said even Shad wants to learn how."

She paled slightly, not that it was easy to tell. "Shad? Is he crazy? He'll get himself killed, yeah?"

"Oh, not with you teaching him. But listen, Ashei, I need to speak to you about something else before I go." I dropped my voice conspiratorially. "It's about Telma."

Her expression turned wary. "Telma? What's wrong with Telma?"

"Nothing, don't worry. It's just...I saw something the other day, and I thought maybe you might be able to confirm or deny it for me. I'm not positive, you know, but I think - I _think_ - she was sort of making eyes at Auru."

Ashei snorted. "No surprise there. Only surprised it took you this long to pick up on it, yeah? Or hadn't you noticed he barely ever goes home anymore?"

"I'm not even sure where he lives, to be honest. Seems like he's always either here at the castle, or else there."

"That's about the size of it."

"I knew you were the right one to ask. I don't know about you, but I think it could be a good thing for both of them." I tried to keep my tone casual. "Auru's not as young as he used to be; he's older than I am, after all, and I'm retired. He'll probably want to do the same once the army's properly put together and running. He should be able to settle down comfortably, and you know how much Telma loves to take care of people. Let's face it, he'd practically live at the bar anyway."

"Hm, that's true." Ashei eyed me. "I get the feeling you're about to ask me to do something, yeah?"

"I just thought it might be a good idea if you gave Telma a...well, sort of a hint. You're like a daughter to her, you know." I saw a flicker of pride in her eyes. "She respects your opinion. My guess is that they haven't gotten together up to this point because they're not sure what anyone else will think. But if you let Telma know that we're all in favor of the match..."

"She'd jump on it like Louise on a bowl of fresh cream, yeah?"

"Exactly. And maybe Shad could drop a hint to Auru along the same lines."

At that, she laughed. "Rusl, have you _met _Shad? Subtle is not his middle name, yeah?"

"Point taken," I admitted. "Still, you might at least tell him about the plan. I wouldn't want him to feel left out or anything."

"Well...I suppose I could."


	3. Dr Borville, or: How I Learned

If It's Dinsday, This Must Be Castle Town

Chapter Three: Dr. Borville, or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb Factory

* * *

By the time I made my next visit to Castle Town, Barnes was setting up shop, admittedly a bit too close to the castle for my comfort. Barnes was an amiable sort of person, and wonderfully skilled in his chosen art, but in all other respects, he always struck me as somewhat...less than able. Link, however, didn't seem to share my concerns, so I went to the inn to check in and catch up on the latest.

Ashei had clearly dropped her hint, to judge by the way Telma was frequently eyeing the door. "Telma, you remind me of Shad when he's waiting for Ashei to show up in the evening," I teased her, sitting down at the bar.

Color flooded her plump cheeks, but she winked. "You never know, Rusl, m'dear; we women have our secrets."

I just laughed. "Speaking of the kids, any developments on that front?"

"Well, I do think the boy is gaining a bit of confidence," she said conspiratorially. "A few weeks ago he offered to walk back to the castle with her."

"Did she let him?"

"She made some remark about _him_ needing a guard to make sure no one mugged him en route, so that was her logic for consenting. Now, every night they're both here, they walk up together."

"Wait." I frowned. "Didn't they used to do that anyway?"

"Oh, usually. But the other off-duty guards who would be around at the same time? They'd go along too." She gave me a significant look. "Now? They only go alone. Sometimes they even leave before I close for the night. Or they stay until well after in order to make sure the other guards have already gone."

"That _is_ a good sign, all right." Carefully, I added, "What does Auru think?"

"Oh, we've talked about it a good deal," she admitted. The pink resurged in her cheeks. "We've got a theory as to why they are the way they are with each other."

"A theory? You sound like Shad, Telma."

A deep chuckle resonated from behind me, and Telma straightened, her eyes bright. "Auru, honey, you shouldn't sneak up on us like that," she scolded fondly.

"Well, when you two are knee-deep in your matchmaking schemes, it's hard to get your attention any other way." The old soldier clapped me on the shoulder in greeting as he seated himself next to me. "She's right, though. We think we've figured out the problem."

"I'm all ears."

"Shad is afraid he'd embarrass Ashei," he explained. "She outclasses him in sheer physical ability - she's a better fencer, a better sharpshooter, a better fighter. He can hold his own in distance running and rock climbing, as you know, and he's not bad in hand-to-hand combat."

"Fisticuffs, as he puts it." We shared a chuckle.

"Right. But most of what he's good at simply isn't likely to come in handy during a battle, and we've never expected him to be a great warrior. He's wary about pushing any sort of suit with Ashei because he thinks she'd be more inclined to want to be with a soldier, someone like her father."

"On the other hand," Telma chimed in, "Ashei, poor lamb, thinks that _she_ would embarrass _him_. He's part of the court, after all; he's educated, refined, cultured. He speaks with authority and knows how to interact with nobility, even royalty. She's comfortable enough with Link, and she's a lot less jumpy around the Princess than she used to be, but she knows her own strengths and weaknesses."

"Bottom line," Auru concluded, "is that they're very different, and painfully aware of it. Their feelings run deep, but they feel they're misplaced."

"But that's why they work," I objected. "They complement each other. She gives him more physical courage and he tames her wildness. Anyone who sees them separately and then sees them together _has_ to know that they're better when they're together. They need each other."

"Exactly," said Telma. "We just need to get them to see what we see."

* * *

The following day, Auru and I went to the castle so I could try the crossbow training for myself. Link met us at the gate, grinning broadly.

"Your timing is perfect. Shad's just finished the first course," he informed us.

"Does he still have all of his extremities?" I asked warily.

"Believe it or not, he does. Here he comes, see for yourself."

Shad at that instant came into view, talking animatedly to (or rather, at) a stoic, almost bored-looking Ashei. "...but really, the wind isn't something enough of the shooters remember to take into consideration with their crossbows. This course is somewhat enclosed, and that obstructs most of the wind's interference, but that won't be the case, for instance, on the castle ramparts in an actual altercation."

"All right already, Shad. I get it, yeah?"

"Oh, hello, gentlemen. Rusl! So good to see you. Come to take a run through one of the courses, I imagine?" Shad switched the stream of his chatter instantly upon spotting us. "I've just finished my own attempt at the first course and I did fairly well, if I do say so myself. I have to compliment our Prince on an excellent endeavor - to say nothing of our superlative instructor, to whom I owe such success as I have achieved on the targets."

"Shad. Give it a rest!" Ashei rolled her eyes, though the corners of her mouth quirked upward. "You like it. We know. Give your tongue a break, yeah? One of these days it's going to burn out."

Obediently he quieted, and I fought off the urge to chuckle. "Well, lady of the crossbow court," I said, "are you willing to show me how it's done? Or do you have too much actual work to do today?"

"I can give you a turn, but you'll have to wait. A few of the guards want to try some of the more difficult courses; I have to admit, some of these boys have caught on fairly quickly. Know their way around a weapon, yeah?" Her expression was placid, though her eyes held a spark of pleasure; she took pride in having taught them. Almost involuntarily, I glanced at Shad to gauge his reaction, but he was excessively diverted by polishing his spectacles and pretending not to care.

"Take your time, Ashei. I'm in no hurry; I've got all afternoon."

"As do I," Shad added in a controlled tone, "that is if the Prince doesn't object. I should like to try one of those harder courses myself."

Ashei's expression turned to one of slight alarm. "Whoa, Shad, slow down. You only just finished the first course. You're not ready for that yet, yeah?"

"But I feel sure that I could do well at this, I really do." His expression was entirely too earnest, and I knew she didn't have much hope of holding out against it. Shad's puppy-dog pout was legendary. "Please, Ash?"

"I...well..."

Auru spoke up. "I could take him in, Ashei," he offered. "I know the courses about as well as you do by now; I'll see no harm comes."

This didn't look, from where I stood, like it entirely sat well with Shad, but Ashei was relieved. "I owe you one, Auru. I'm up to my gauntlets in training duties right now, yeah? At least now I know Shad will survive."

* * *

Later, I remember thinking that she spoke too soon.

I was with Link and Ashei in the first course, which consisted of stationary targets in a layout similar to a stone temple. "Go easy on me, Ashei, I'm an old man," I teased her.

"Not as old as Auru, and he holds his own just fine, yeah?"

"Well, if you're turning this into a competition, I suppose I've got to do my best." I lifted the crossbow, sighting along the shaft of the bolt and adjusting to the feel of the unfamiliar weapon in my hands. A flick of the switch snapped the bolt free of its constraints with a satisfying twang, and it rushed toward the bull's-eye. Not a perfect shot by any means, but at least I hit the target.

"That was really pretty - whoa!" Link's congratulation was interrupted by the sound of a distant explosion. "What in Farore's name was that?"

"Maybe Barnes is experimenting again?" I asked dubiously. "I didn't think the shop was close enough that we could hear something like that from in here."

"It's not." Link frowned. "Come on."

We moved out of the target enclosure, all three of us involuntarily watching the castle for any sign of damage to the magically-resurrected structure. It seemed perfectly fine, however, and we relaxed slightly. "Probably someone was experimenting with one of those bomb-bolts you had Barnes cook up for the crossbows, yeah?" Ashei ventured. "I know that some of the guards were talking about learning to work with them. I'll tan their hides if they've been doing it without supervision."

"Link! _Link_!"

We all turned, surprised; most people outside of our group had finally gotten used to calling Link by his royal title, and he'd finally gotten used to hearing it, so being hailed so familiarly was becoming unusual for him. The bent, agitated figure of Barnes was sprinting toward us - well, to such an extent as Barnes was capable of sprinting - with a terrified look on his face.

"Link - uh, sorry, Highness - there's been an accident!"

"Where?" Link demanded. He looked more serious than I'd seen him in months.

"The fourth - no, the fifth course. The one with the Bulblin archers you hired to make it extra challenging."

"You hired Bulblins?" I asked, baffled.

"They apparently got into the bomb-bolt stash instead of their regular weaponry. They destroyed a wall!"

"Oh, just a wall?" Link relaxed. "That's not so b-Ashei, what's wrong?"

I glanced at her. She looked like she was going to be sick, but gestured for Barnes to deliver the rest of his message. He seemed a bit green himself as he continued, "I...I think...someone got hurt. I'm not sure who was in there, but...I was on my way to the storeroom with a fresh supply of the bombs, and I...heard yelling."

Ashei cursed under her breath and took off at a run. "Come on!" she yelled back at us. Link hesitated only long enough to snap at Barnes to run for Dr. Borville before we chased after her. I hoped her anxiety didn't mean what I thought it meant.

* * *

It did, of course.

The Bulblins, to their credit, were already at work when we arrived, trying to shift the chunks of ruined wall away from the two bodies, and we lost no time in joining the effort. Ashei looked like she was barely concealing a form of terror I had never known her to exhibit. Shad's coppery curls were white with the dust of broken stone; his spectacles lay on the ground near his head, crushed. Auru seemed to be barely breathing. We lifted them as gently as we could, moving them away from the scene of the accident.

"Come on," Ashei urged them both, attention wavering between one and the other. "Open your eyes, yeah? I don't want to explain this to Telma." She brushed at some of the dust on Shad's face; I thought, for an instant, that I saw tears.

Dr. Borville did not especially appreciate being herded by Barnes to the training grounds, but he wouldn't dare refuse a royal summons. He poked unsympathetically at the bodies, muttering to himself. A few bandages were applied to the more visible wounds, and he prescribed water from Lanayru Springs to treat the ones we couldn't see. "The young man should recover in a day or so. The old soldier, well, he needs rest and care; he took the brunt of the collapse, by the look of things. They both need to be on bed rest at least until they wake."

At Link's request, I made my way to the royal mews to fetch Epona, and a large wagon. None of us were looking forward to it, but we needed to relocate our friends to Telma's. "Fine," said the doctor when told of this plan. "I'll be there to check on them in a day or so." He scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Link, then ambled off. We carefully eased Shad and Auru into the wagon, and Ashei climbed into the back to sit between them and keep them as still as possible. Link and I seated ourselves in the front and he picked up the reins, looking grim.

As the wagon surged forward, I asked, "What was that he gave you back there?"

"What else?" He laughed wryly. "His bill."


	4. The Hylian Patient

_If It's Dinsday, This Must Be Castle Town_  
Chapter Four: The Hylian Patient

* * *

Link and I pulled the wagon to a halt outside the bar and Ashei, who had been crouched between the two prone figures to try to keep them from moving too much, vaulted to the ground and dashed inside to alert Telma. The doctor had said Shad's injuries were less severe; I thought we ought to carry Auru prone, maybe on a flat board, but the younger man I gathered gently into my arms.

He looked so...young. Fragile. Fleetingly I remembered the awkward child he'd been, and how he'd only marginally outgrown the awkwardness with each passing year. In his case, though, it was an endearing quirk rather than an uncomfortable one. Where would the Resistance have been without his carefully documented research, his maps? Auru and I were fighters of old; Ashei was an up and comer; but Shad was, in a very real sense, in a class by himself. No one could have contributed to our work, or to Link's success, in the same way that he did. Something in his pallid face called my own Colin to mind, and I shook my head firmly.

"We're not losing you," I muttered. "Either of you."

The door banged open again, and the motherly form of the tavern owner was silhouetted in the frame. "Get him inside, Rusl, honey," she said. "Ashei'll show you the room - oh, what were they _thinking_?" She put a brief hand to Shad's face. "He doesn't look too bad, really...Ashei made it sound like they were dying. Poor lamb is scared out of her wits, I don't know when I've seen her carry on so."

"Doc Borville said Auru took the brunt of it," Link said. He was removing the wagon's detachable sides. "Once we get them settled, we need spring water for them both, and they have to stay quiet."

I left them talking, Telma fussing anxiously over Auru, and made my way carefully through the eerie quiet of the bar. It was a typically slow hour, but even those customers who were on hand weren't saying much. Several of them craned their necks, trying to get a glimpse of the wounded scholar; I ignored them and headed for the stairs.

Ashei was on the landing. "Up here. Telma told me to settle them in the really good rooms, yeah? Oh, Thrice, Rusl, he looks bad."

"Easy, Ash," I said. "Just show me where." I couldn't help thinking that if Shad was awake to see the way Ashei was fluttering around me (albeit in an uneasy and clanking fashion) in her anxiety over him, he'd consider it worth every bit of injury and more besides. With her help I laid him out on a bed, then left her to watch him while I returned to Link.

With considerable more difficulty, we maneuvered Auru up the same stairs and into the room across the hall from Shad's. "I'll go and get the spring water," I told the others. "Maybe you should see if you can, um, clean them off a little? Auru especially - all that brick dust is making him grayer than usual." The smiles that answered me were thin, but appreciative of the attempt at levity.

* * *

By the time I returned with two barrels of water from the sacred spring, Auru was resting comfortably and Telma had mopped all the dust from his face. She got a bit of the water into him, a few spoonfuls only, but it was enough to make us all hold our breath in anxiety.

For a moment or two, nothing happened. He lay so still, so unbearably still, that as the seconds ticked by I began to fear it was all too late. But then there was a tiny shift, a little groan, and his eyes opened the smallest crack.

"W...well," he said presently, his voice ragged and weak, "what are...you...all staring at?"

"Auru, honey," said Telma with weary affection, "don't scare me like that, all right? My nerves can't take it."

Thinking a discreet exit was in order, if the expression in her eyes was any indication, I left the room and crossed the hall to administer the identical treatment to Shad. There was a single chair in that room, and it was filled with the slight figure of the lady knight, who drummed her fingers restlessly on the arm and shifted position every thirty seconds or so.

"Stupid," she muttered. "What was he trying to prove? Idiot."

"Don't be too hard on him, Ash," I said, moving to spoon the spring water into Shad's mouth as Telma had done to Auru.

"Too hard on him! I ought to slap some sense into him, yeah?" Her voice was rough with the effort to bury her anxiety under annoyance, her eyes clinging to his face as the water dribbled past his chalky lips.

"Well, think about it," I told her. "Who's Shad's best friend in the world?"

With a trace of pride, she replied, "Me."

"And second only to you are Auru, and Link, and Telma and myself. Now, except for Telma - who is the only mother either of you have known for years - we're all fighters."

"Yeah?"

I wiped water from Shad's chin and looked at her. "I'm starting to think that Shad's not as convinced of his own worth as he is of ours. I think he was trying to be more like us."

She stared at me. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," she said finally.

"It's just a theory."

"And it doesn't wash, yeah? He doesn't need to fight. He's fine like he is."

"Mm...much obliged," slurred a new voice, and we both looked down at Shad. His expression was one of drowsy unconcern. "There's...a great deal...of excitement...but..."

"Oh, shut up, yeah?" said Ashei crossly; she seemed annoyed at having been caught paying him the backward compliment. "You talk too much."

"Yeah," he agreed, eyes sliding closed, "I do."

She made an immediate shift from irritable to uneasy. "He's asleep again. Is that supposed to happen?"

"I think so. Dr. Borville said they both need rest. I'm going to go check on Auru, but I'll be back."

* * *

By the end of my weekend visit, both Auru and Shad had improved enough that I didn't feel overly guilty about going back to Ordon on schedule. I proposed a quicker return than I normally would have made to Castle Town, an offer of which everyone seemed to approve.

"You could visit Coro's bird Trill, on the outskirts of Faron," Link suggested, "and bring back a potion for each of these layabouts. Get them back on their feet quicker."

"Now, Link," Telma scolded him, "you shouldn't say such things. You know perfectly well it's no trouble for me to have them here where I can keep an eye on them!" We were in Auru's room for the conversation, and she was fluffing his pillow as she spoke. Her patient watched her with an expression of amused regard.

"In all seriousness, old friend," he said, turning to me, "a potion would definitely not go amiss. Old bones heal slowly, you know, and I don't want to inconvenience Telma any longer than I must."

"Inconvenience! Auru, honey, how could you ever be an _inconvenience_?"

Link rolled his eyes goodnaturedly and, meeting my own, nodded toward the door, indicating that we leave them to argue it out in private. I needed to say goodbye to Shad and Ashei anyway, so I started to follow him across the hall, but he halted in the doorway.

"Well, now," said the Prince, quietly.

I moved to where I could look over his shoulder, and stifled a chuckle. Shad was asleep, again; Dr. Borville, on a grudging return visit, had said this was to be expected. Auru had taken the worst of the damage, in his efforts to protect Shad, but the scholar's body was slighter and less accustomed to injury, and his prolonged naps would allow him to heal less painfully.

Ashei was likewise asleep, curled in a tight ball on the uncomfortable wooden chair. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms folded atop them to form a pillow for her head. As Link stepped into the room, however, she jolted awake and almost leaped to her feet, eyes wide and wary. Her stance was defensive, as though she feared the wall which had caused so much harm to her friends was somehow coming back to finish the job. She relaxed her guard when she saw it was only us.

"Suppose you're heading home, yeah?" she asked, overly casual.

"I can see both patients are being left in good hands, so yes, I thought I should go back to Ordon." I smiled slightly.

"Telma's the nursemaid, not me," she mumbled. "I'm just the one getting stuck reading to him, yeah? Whenever he's awake he wants his books, and until he gets new specs he can't see past the end of his own nose. Can't take that puppy-dog look of his, so I have to muddle my way through Sky Writing."

"I'm sure he appreciates that," I offered.

"I know _I_ do," added Link, "since I'd probably have to do it if you didn't."

Ashei snorted. "Yeah, uh, no offense, _Highness_," she drawled, "but I think I'd laugh myself sick watching you try to pronounce these words. I've been listening to him natter about the Oocca a lot longer than you have, yeah? I'm used to it."

"Allow me to translate that," Shad broke in, sounding drowsy but coherent. "I believe that's Ashei's way of saying she wouldn't let you take her occupation from her."

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him accusingly.

"Long enough to hear that I have been allegedly making use of the puppy face."

"Allegedly nothing!"

"Any similarities between myself and a juvenile member of the canine species have been completely unintentional, I assure you."

Ashei huffed, turning to me. "You see what I have to put up with?"

"Like I said," I replied, laughing, "both patients are being left in good hands."


	5. A Hitch in the Works

**Author's Notes: **I hope you've enjoyed this! Special thanks to my friends Gigi, who helped quite a bit with the inspiration in general, and Starr, who specifically gave me the idea for Ashei's favor. Also, the title of this chapter is named after not a movie, but an episode of the animated series based on _The Legend of Zelda_. (Oh, my childhood...)

_If It's Dinsday, This Must Be Castle Town_  
Chapter Five: A Hitch in the Works

* * *

My visits to Castle Town were normally separated from each other by between five and six weeks of time in Ordon, where my son Colin, in my absence, was engaged in the important work of trying to teach his sister Linka to say longer words. She would toddle after him on chubby legs and attempt to mimic him as he pointed out different aspects of village life. Following the visit on which Auru and Shad were so grievously injured, I arrived home to find that she had mastered a noise which might, to the indulgent ear, be interpreted to mean "reekfish." After congratulating her tutor on his success, I took Uli aside to explain the situation. She was in agreement with my plan to return to Castle Town after only three weeks at home, by which time I was hopeful that the potions from Trill would be rendered completely unnecessary.

Just two days before I was prepared to make my return, however, we were all quite surprised to hear the footsteps of the Postman as he jogged into the village. His appearance there was very unusual, except for the occasional messages exchanged between Mayor Bo and the shaman Renado in Kakariko, so it caught me a bit off guard when the letter he carried turned out to be for me.

"Da da da da da!" He presented me with a folded sheet of paper embossed with the royal seal. "My duty is done! Onward to mail!"

Curious, I unfolded the paper while the rest of the village tried to crowd around for a closer look. Talo kept jumping up and down in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the writing. "What is it? What is it?"

"It's from Link," I said, and there was a small cheer in response. I read the few lines the letter contained, read them again, and started to laugh. "Seems I'm being invited to a tournament of arms!"

"A tournament?" Uli shifted Linka in her arms and looked puzzled. "What tournament?"

"According to our favorite ranch hand, his wife is putting on a friendly little joust to celebrate Princess Midna's third birthday. I'm expected to attend in my official capacity as royal godfather." Rereading the end of the letter, I smiled and glanced at my son. "Do you think you'd like to come, Colin?"

His huge blue eyes were round with astonishment. "Can I?"

"Link says that if the village can spare you" - I exchanged amused glances with the other parents - "he'll save you a seat in the royal box."

* * *

The rest of Link's letter, which I saw no reason to share with the community at large, mostly just assured me that Auru and Shad were healing well from their respective injuries and I shouldn't worry much on their behalf. What he _didn't_ tell me was what I could expect to find when Colin and I arrived in Castle Town a few days following his letter's delivery.

"Rusl, honey, come in here," said Telma effusively, "and let me take a look at this boy! Colin, angel, I haven't seen you since you were no bigger than your baby sister."

Colin made a brief attempt to hide behind me, but then he seemed to remember that he was just as brave as Link - his wooden sword was strapped to his back for the journey - and he straightened, moving forward to shake Telma's outstretched hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you again, Miss Telma."

She laughed, her eyes sparkling delightedly. "Aren't you darling! Prettiest manners I've seen on a young man since Shad."

"Speaking of whom, how is he?" I asked.

"Up and around again. He's pestering to get back to the ruins at the Temple of Time."

"Good sign. What about Auru?"

At that, her aspect changed. There was something strange in her expression, she seemed almost...girlish, and coy. "He's got something to ask you."

"He does? Where is he?"

"At the crossbow range, with Ashei. They'll be here for supper any time now."

"Correction," said a tired voice, "we are here." I turned to greet Ashei, who looked weary but calm, unlike the last time I saw her; Auru loomed behind her like a friendly specter.

"Long day, captain?" I asked.

"Bit brutal, yeah. Some of the recruits are coming along nicely, but there's one who's dead set on showing off for an audience, so he puts on a dramatic little show whenever he thinks someone's looking. Ridiculous, yeah?"

I glanced at Auru, whose eyes were full of mirth. "She's not talking about Shad," he said.

"Of course not." Ashei scowled at him. "Nerdling has more sense than that."

"Not least because you'd smack the sense into him if he didn't. Telma said you want to talk to me, Auru?"

As I asked, Ashei's expression brightened into something very nearly smug. Auru merely smiled and beckoned me to a slightly more private corner while Telma scared up a goblet of milk for Colin. "Why do I have a feeling," I said as we stepped aside, "that I have some idea of what you're about to say?"

"Link said you'd be in town for the tournament," he replied, "so we thought as long as you were on hand...do you think you'd mind acting as my best man, Rusl?"

I threw my head back and laughed. "That's about what I expected! So! You fell for your nursemaid, is that it?"

"Something like that."

"Of course I will, you know I will. I couldn't be more pleased, Auru." Glancing at the bride-to-be, I added, "Happiest I've seen her in many a day."

"Mm." It was all he said, but his expression was one of great contentment.

* * *

It was to be a simple affair, which I attributed to the fact that the bride and groom were older than the norm. Zelda invited them to recite their vows at the castle in the Chapel of the Triple Goddess, where she and Link had themselves been married following the repeal of twilight. The assemblage was small; Ashei and I attended the couple, and Colin and Shad watched the proceedings alongside Link, who carried his daughter on his shoulders. Zelda, as priestess of the goddess Nayru, performed the marriage rites herself.

Leaving Colin and Midna in the care of the princess's nursemaid, we adults all returned to the bar after the ceremony; Zelda would have gladly arranged a banquet, according to Link, but Telma decided instead to open her doors to all the regulars and allow the ale to flow freely. "Just don't drink too much, boys," she teased the guards in her flirty manner. "I'm looking to close up early tonight!"

Ashei alone seemed vaguely uncomfortable. As bridal attendant, she had reluctantly consented to Telma's request that she dress the part; gone were her usual comfortable garments of utilitarian design. Her braids were unbound and her hair, held back by a leather band, hung loose and shining down her back. She wore a dress of Farorean green velvet, and although she had agreed to leave off all of her armor, she had insisted on wearing her captain's sash - a badge of honor displaying the Triforce on the back of the Hyrulean eagle, indicative of her rank in the royal army. She hovered around the edges of the room, trying to avoid anyone's notice other than Shad's, as though expecting any of the other men to give her a hard time. This was convenient in its way, since Shad didn't seem inclined to look in too many other directions.

I started to approach them with a tray of meat pies, but checked myself before I got too close; they were standing so near each other, oblivious to most anything else as they spoke, and I wanted to listen. Shad was once again talking about the ruins at the Temple of Time.

"...but what I can't work out," he went on, "is whether those carvings in the doorframe have relevance. They _look_ like an old dialect of Hylian, but they're so faded from the passing years that it's hard to be sure."

"I know, Shad. You were muttering about them in your sleep, for Din's sake, I thought it must be important." Ashei shrugged. "So I swiped Epona out of the castle stable and took a ride down."

"You shouldn't have done that." His tone was faintly scolding, but his expression was gratified. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, remember what you told me about the one rune - you said it looked like the word noble, yeah? I made a sketch of it and started going through the language books in the library. Think I found a match. If I'm right, it actually translates as 'virtue.'"

"Virtue...well, that would make a great deal of sense!" Shad's blue eyes shone with enthusiasm. "Well done, I must say! I'm deeply indebted to you for your researches in my, er, absence."

"Yeah, well, _don't_ do that again." She scowled. "The absence thing, I mean."

I decided this was the appropriate moment to intrude. "Here, you two," I said, offering the plate. "Celebratory meat pies. You must be hungry."

Whether they were grateful for my approach or disappointed at having their conversation derailed, I couldn't quite tell. We stood together, eating and watching as the more inebriated guests launched into a raucous, somewhat bawdy song in Telma's honor. Auru looked like he wasn't sure if he was more amused or perturbed, but as Telma was laughing off the nonsense, he made no move to stop them. Link, one arm around Zelda's waist, steered her gently in our direction and away from the noise.

"I imagine _you_ must be satisfied with the outcome, Rusl," he taunted.

"I couldn't be happier about it." It was true. "Of course, you know what they say. One wedding usually isn't enough and people are soon clamoring for a second."

"That's not unusual," Shad piped up, "though it arose more out of practicality than sentimentality. In the early days of our culture's religious observances, marriages were performed by traveling acolytes, and it was convenient to conduct multiple ceremonies while they were in a vicinity than to make multiple trips to the same location. In fact, there -"

"_Shad_." Ashei glowered at him. "It's a _party_. Enough with the history lesson."

"My thoughts exactly, Ashei," I said idly, glancing at Link. The glint in his eyes suggested he knew what I was about to do; perhaps it was less than appropriate, but I'd had a bit of ale myself and was finding myself caught up in the merriment. "Keep your boyfriend in line, there's a good girl."

Silence reigned for a few seconds, and I struggled to avoid the steely glare I was now receiving. Zelda appeared mildly shocked, and Link was just barely managing not to laugh. Shad, who had very nearly dropped his goblet in shock, managed to regain his grip.

"Oh, Rusl, no," he said, a touch of something forlorn in the words. "I'm - she's not - that is to say, _we're_ not - " He broke off and looked at Ashei, perplexed. "Are we?"

She turned her head slowly in his direction, dark eyes flashing, and we all held our breaths. Her stance seemed defensive, her expression unreadable, and I feared I'd pushed them both too far. All those weeks of circumspection were about to be undone by a single tipsy comment.

Then, abruptly, she seized him by that ridiculous tie of his and yanked him in for a brief, firm kiss. Pushing him away again after a moment, she snapped, "Don't ask stupid questions, yeah?"

* * *

The morning of the tournament dawned clear and bright. Zelda, I discovered with some pleasure, had arranged for Colin to be dressed in the vestments of a royal page. He was given the very important task of guarding the ruby medallion which would be presented to the winner of the day, and if she had knighted him I don't know that he could have been been happier.

The tournament field had been erected adjacent to the crossbow training area, and well before noon most of the residents of Castle Town, as well as those from some of the more outlying areas, had started to cram themselves into the stands. As Zelda, Colin, Midna and I settled ourselves in the royal box, the herald began to explain that there would be four areas of competition - archery, crossbow archery, swordplay, and equestrian mastery. Contestants might participate in any or all of the categories, and ribbons would be awarded for excellence in each.

The equestrian mastery was exhibited first, so that the horses might have the benefit of the most daylight in which to work, and I couldn't resist a proud grin when Epona burst onto the field. Every person present, so far as I could see, immediately jumped to their feet and cheered lustily for the hero of Hyrule, the Prince Consort. He was dressed in his Hero's garments, the legendary stocking cap fluttering in the breeze as he steered Epona in a playful lap; his left hand lifted his sword in greeting to the crowd, and I saw the blue silk scarf tied around its hilt.

"Your favor?" I asked Zelda, who nodded. Her pale cheeks were prettily flushed with affection as she watched him; Midna, in my lap, gave a squeal and clapped her tiny hands.

Shad joined us, bearing a tray laden with goblets full of chilled water, toward the end of the horsemanship displays. "I haven't missed the swordplay, I trust?"

"Not at all, Shad, but I'm surprised to see you," said Zelda. "I truthfully expected you to attempt to enter the competitions yourself."

"I did consider it," he admitted.

"But?" I prompted.

"But...well...Ashei had other ideas."

"I'm disappointed." I grinned at him. "Thought sure you'd be out there wearing her favor like Link is wearing the Princess's."

"Well, as to that..." He trailed off, turning his attention to the field. The targets were being arranged for the crossbow event, and I saw a familiar graceful figure making her way onto the field. The sunlight gleamed off of her silver shoulder armor.

"Ah, there's our girl!" This time it was Auru who spoke; he and Telma had also been invited to sit in Zelda's box, and they hurried to make themselves comfortable before the action began.

"So, Shad, honey, is it true?" asked Telma, leaning forward. "Ashei's out there wearing _your_ favor?" He turned scarlet, but nodded. "Aw, sugar, that's just about the sweetest thing ever - a little turned on its head to be sure, but very sweet!"

He looked embarrassed. "Well, Ash is the more skilled warrior." Jovially, he added, "Now, if Your Highness ever arranges a speed-reading competition, or a race to translate the most ancient dialects in an afternoon's time, I should be only too happy to take part and wear the honor of my lady's favor. But so long as these tournaments are to be tests of physical prowess, I'm afraid I must step back and allow the fair captain her hour of glory."

"In other words, she threatened your life if you put yourself in harm's way by entering?" I guessed.

"Indeed."

"They're getting started," Zelda said, redirecting our attention to the field. "My word!" she added after watching Ashei take her first shot. "She's got splendid aim, hasn't she?"

"Link did put her in charge of the crossbow training for a reason," I pointed out. As though she knew we were talking about her, Ashei took that moment to turn toward the royal box, and lifted her crossbow in a sort of awkward salute. It was a charming gesture, but as she lowered her hands again, I took notice of the fabric tied around the pommel of the slim blade she always wore sheathed at her waist. Unless my eyes were deceiving me, it was decidedly...argyle.

"Shad...is that one of your _socks_?"

"It was short notice," he protested.

"It is a _clean_ sock, I hope?" Auru deadpanned.

"Well, of course."

"It's going to look a little odd with the ruby medallion if she wins the day, you know," I pointed out.

"That's all right," Shad replied composedly. "We look a little odd together too."

"Not at all," Zelda interjected. "Sometimes the things that seem least likely to fit together are the ones that coordinate the best."

Nobody spoke for a moment after that, mulling it over. Smiles slowly grew into evidence.

"Well said, Lady Wisdom," I conceded. "Well said."


End file.
